


Cotton Candy Ice Cream & Aliens

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cotton Candy, Cute, Dad - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Love, The X-Files - Freeform, Wonderful, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	

Mulder’s hair was askew as he stood in a dark room, with his arms full of a heavy bundle of baby and blankets. Short clicks from the radiator promised heat to warm the apartment even more as he rocked William in his arms. He made Scully stay in bed when he heard his son screaming for love. His heart swelled as he looked into William’s drooping eyes. He softly kissed his forehead as he hummed Jeremiah was a bull frog. Mulder made another lap around the living room as William finally fell asleep.   
“I promise you William Fox Scully. I will protect you until the day I die. I will be there until my last breath leaves my body. I will be there for you to kiss every scrape, every bruise, and I will help to mend your heart when it gets broken. I will share in all of your excitement of the little things. I swear little guy, I will be there for you in every way that I can. Together, we will prove that the aliens are out there.” Mulder murmured. He kissed William’s forehead one last time before he gently set his tired son in the crib.   
________________________________________  
Six Years Later   
Mulder drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as his head bobbed along to Green Onions. Mulder signaled his turning as he pulled into the parking lot of Constellation Elementary School. Mulder had, of course, argued with Scully that William was meant to go to this school. He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose before he loosened his tie. Being a professor came with benefits, but in all honesty he missed working for the FBI.   
His eyes scanned the crowd as he looked for his son’s bright red hair and oversized book bag compared to William’s smaller body. He felt his stomach clench as the crowd of tiny humans thinned out and he didn’t see William. He turned off his car, before getting out to see if he could find his son. The metal ting of his keys rang out as fingers flinched rapidly. He could feel his heart beating so hard that he swore it was going to break his rib cage. In times like this, he wished that he had Scully’s calmness.   
“Daddy!” William called, waving erratically as his short legs carried him as fast as possible towards Mulder.   
“Hey Willy!” He called as brought himself to his son’s level. He oofed as William threw his body weight into his Dad’s arms. Mulder hugged him tightly, laughing, “How was school kiddo?” He questioned as he tousled Will’s hair.   
“Wanna see what I made Daddy?!” William asked excitedly as he dropped his Men in Black book bag to the ground, yanking open the zipper slightly before pulling out his art work. There were three figures with abnormally huge heads and stick figures for bodies. The lines were crooked and they had green skin. Two heads were colored red and one brown, “It’s you and me and Mommy!”   
Mulder smiled, feeling his heart fill with happiness before he looked at his son, “This is going on the fridge as soon as we get home!”   
William’s eyes widened to the size of quarters as a smile nearly cracked his face into two pieces, “Really?!” William was rocking upwards onto his toes, before a mischievous twinkle entered his eyes, “Does this mean we can get ice cream?!”   
Mulder gave him a lopsided grin as he realized how much his son was like him, “As long as you promise not to tell Mommy,” He winked.   
“Pinky Promise!” William squealed as he closed his bag, flinging it onto his back.   
“Mr. Mulder?” Mulder had William’s hand in his own as he looked up to see a teacher head his way.   
“Yes?” He questioned as she looked at her. She was short like Scully with brown hair that ran past her shoulders. She had big brown eyes that held kindness however an air of authority surrounded her. She clasped her hands in front of her.   
“I am William’s teacher, Miss. Bart. Do you have a moment to talk?”   
“Is William behaving in class?” He questioned as his brow furrowed.   
“William is a wonderful student,” She responded empathetically. “Has William come to you talking about bullies at all?” She questioned, keeping her voice even.   
Mulder felt anger ignite in his chest, “No. He hasn’t.” He glanced downwards to see his son looking at his feet.   
“There are kids that are picking on his because…well…because of his beliefs. William is very adamant that aliens are real. He is always talking about the movie Men in Black. I think that is great that he believes in something so strongly, but I wanted to let you know that this is going on.” She said gently. Mulder could tell that the teacher thought that this belief was slightly ridiculous but wasn’t going to admit it to him.   
Mulder gave a single, firm nod, “Thank you.” He responded tersely before picking up his son and walking towards his car. He was silent and angry. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch that was hurting his son. But he knew that going to jail for murdering a child was the last thing that he wanted to happen, “William, who is it?” He questioned.   
William hid his head in Mulder’s shoulder, “Daniel Lewis.” His answer came out slightly muddled but Mulder heard the name loud and clear.   
The answer was slightly muddled to his ears but he heard the name loud and clear. He set William down on the car trunk and gently cupped William’s face, “Why didn’t you tell Mommy or me?”   
“I don’t know,” William answered with a shrug.   
“Let me tell you something buddy, people suck. They really do sometimes and it’s not fair that you have to go through this. It’s the weird ones that get picked on. I want you to keep staying weird because in the end of the day you will be happier with yourself. I know you might not understand that now, but I promise that you will one day.” Mulder watched as William’s eyes started to fill with pride.   
“Mommy always says she got lucky with you because you are weird. Does that mean that I am just like you daddy?” William asked brightly.   
Mulder felt as though his smile was going to be frozen on his face forever, “Just like me buddy.” He answered and tousled William’s hair. “Is Daniel here?”   
He watched the way William tugged his lower lip between his teeth, just like his mother does, “There,” He said and pointed. Mulder turned and looked at a kid, taller than average for his age, with sandy blonde hair carrying a regular black book bag and dressed in average clothes. He saw the way he talked animatedly with his own father. Mulder looked back at William, “Wait here and don’t move. Okay?” He accepted William’s nod before walking over to them. He cleared his throat before say, “Excuse me? Mr. Lewis.”   
He looked at the older of Daniel, “Yes…who are you?” Mr. Lewis questioned as he squared his shoulders. His black tie was loosened and the sleeves of his button down shirt were rolled to his elbows. His eyes swept over Mulder’s body, sizing him up as he stood beside his Mercedes.   
“Hi, my name is Fox Mulder, and my son William is in the same class as your son Daniel. I am assuming that is correct? Otherwise your son wouldn’t be bullying my son. It is absolutely none of my business how you chose to discipline your child, but please, talk with your child. I would just appreciate it if your son would stop bothering my kid.” Mulder said evenly, as he kept his temper in check.   
“You are absolutely right Fox,” He sneered. “It is none of your business how I raise my child. It’s not my fault your child can’t hold his own. Maybe you should teach him how to fight back instead of complaining to the teacher. “He turned away from Mulder and opened the car door so Daniel could get in.   
Mulder felt his fingers twitch as he felt his restraint crack slightly, “Let me guess Mr. Lewis. You were a jock in high school. Right? Prom king and football quarter back! I mean, pretty much the whole nine yards. You got to do whatever you wanted and you got away with it.” Mulder took a deep breath to even out his shaking voice before he continued, “Well, let me tell you something. The first night I held my son, I promised him that I would always protect him and make sure that he is healthy and happy and knows that he is loved. What you are teaching your child is pathetic. I am very sorry that you never made it out of high school. It is blatantly obvious to me that you are working a desk job that you hate and you are probably in a marriage that you hate considering you have a lip stick stain on your collar. You are just winning father of the year. Aren’t you?” Mulder could feel his cheeks burning as he spat out his question.   
“You are in no room to judge me buddy. Let me guess? You are some pathetic conspiracy theorist that sits in his basement spewing craziness into the world? My life is none of your business and I suggest that you walk away now before I have to show your son what a real man is.” He responded coolly.   
Mulder chuckled lowly, “Actually, I work for the FBI. “ Mulder said evenly as he held eye contact with Mr. Lewis, “I am not afraid of you. I suggest that you step back now, because I would hate to arrest you in front of your son for attacking a federal agent. Now this is simply something that is non-negotiable. Got it? Your son is going to leave my son alone. Forever. Or I can easily make your life a living hell. I won’t hesitate to either,” Mulder said darkly. He saw fear briefly pass through his eyes. He knew that William wouldn’t have a problem doing with Daniel anymore but he felt guilt slightly twist at his stomach as he realized that he might have taken it a step too far. At the same time, the last thing that he would ever do is let his son be bullied when he could do something to help him. He just hoped that this wouldn’t backfire on himself or on William. Mulder watched with satisfaction as the color drained from Mr. Lewis’s face.   
“Are we clear now Mr. Lewis?” Mulder questioned as he broke the heavy silence between them. He saw his Adam’s apple bob slightly before he answered.   
“Crystal. I will have a talk with Daniel tonight. You…uhm…you have a good night.” He answered before he strode to the driver’s side, leaving without saying anything more.   
Mulder held back his smile as he walked back to his son, “Ready to go?” He asked as he picked William up from the trunk of his car.   
“Yes!” He squealed excitedly as he put his book bag into the back seat and pulled his seat belt across his tiny chest.   
Mulder shut the door, before getting in and bringing the car to life. He turned on William’s favorite song, Men in Black by Will Smith, before he signaled to leave the school property.   
“Daddy?” William called as he pushed his red hair out of his eyes.   
“Yes buddy?” He questioned.   
“You don’t work for the FBI.” William said bluntly.   
Mulder couldn’t help but laugh, “You are absolutely right. I don’t anymore. “  
“But you told Mr. Lewis that you do. Is Mommy going to be mad?” Mulder looked at his son in the rear view mirror. He looked at the way his head was tilted slightly with his features scrunched up in curiosity.   
Mulder gave him a wink, “What do you say this is our little secret? Just like the ice cream.”  
Mulder saw the way William’s eyes brightened as his face turned serious, “As long as I can have cotton candy ice cream!” William exclaimed.


End file.
